Estrella
Estrella, labeled as The Goth, was a contestant in Total Drama Tokyo who was placed on the Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candied Fish Tails team. She returned for Total Drama: Superstar Showdown, where she was placed on the Swagged Out Citrus Fruits team. Biography Estrella is not like other girls. When she was little, all of her friends would catch butterflies, play with dolls, and play dress up. Estrella killed butterflies, ripped the heads off of dolls, and shredded the dress up clothes in her mom's paper shredder. Most of her friends were scared of her, and commonly left her out of their activities. Estrella resorted to playing with her two younger sisters, but they were both weird. The first one was constantly laidback and stuff, and the second one was always dating a boy. Estrella tried to play with her laidback sister, but she decided that she didn't want to be seen around her. Estrella then resorted to sitting in her room and writing gory stories. Whenever she wasn't in school or asleep, she was writing gory stories with the blinds closed and the door locked. This turned her gothic. She also decided to start wearing strange clothing. Her skin, which was formally tan, turned basically white, and her hair turned black somehow. Estrella's sisters have tried and tried to make her come out of her room, but every time they did, a knife has flied at their face from out of nowhere. Estrella's only friend at school is a girl named Cammy, who she's known since kindergarten and is also somewhat anti-social. Estrella's parents signed her up for Total Drama in hopes that it would make her a little more social. Total Drama Tokyo After Total Drama Tokyo Total Drama: Superstar Showdown Audition Tape Estrella is shown in her room, which is dark, candlelit, and features many suspicious-looking objects and tall bookcases. "Hi," she says. "My name is Estrella. Interests include never going out of my room. Ever. Though, I'm willing to make an exception for this Total Drama thing. But only because I'm obviously going to win. I... don't really like people, though. At all. They're all annoying nuisances. But, I suppose that's just another reason to pick me, fools." The lights turn dim and eventually black out. Trivia *The character of Estrella was heavily inspired by Jade West from Victorious and Raven from Teen Titans. *Estrella is my first gothic character. She was created after I realized I had never had a goth, despite it being a very cliched archetype and Sharissa dressing up as one. My goth was originally going to be a male named Karl. *According to the character table, Estrella is afraid of stars. This is ironic because 'Estrella' is the Spanish word for star. Her name also goes against her personality. *Estrella somewhat resembles Diana from Total Drama Culture. This was somewhat intentional, because they're both Goths. **In fact, in the beta version of TDT where the contestants were all related to previous ones, I was planning for Diana to be Estrella's sister, but I realized I only wanted the contestants to be related to characters from my main canon. Gallery Estrella.PNG|Estrella's original image. Estrella fanart.PNG|Fanart of Estrella by Oweguy. Thanks, man! AriEstrella.png|Estrella dressed up as Ari. Category:Toad's Awesome Stories 'n' Stuff Category:Total Drama Tokyo